My Best Friend's Brother
by shadowkittyxX
Summary: Songfic: Dawn knows that Ash is the one for her, but how can she tell him when awkward things happen? Moreover...he's her best friend, Leaf's, brother. Very first One-shot! :D


**Hi Hi! :D Okay so I have decided to try out my very first one-shot 8D and yes...it is _long..._10,128 words XD but hopefully, you'll enjoy it :) it's my first try so please be kind :3 **

**As for my other story, I have an assignment due in tomorrow so I'll get to work on that as soon as it's done, then we'll see how things go from there :) The only reason I'm updating this one is because Angelcutepie made a deal with me that she'd update her story 'Ketchum Boys' if I post this one shot so since i'm in love with that story...I agreed :) but seriously, if you havent read her story then please do, you'll love it! 8D**

**Anyways, this is a songfic to "My Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice :) Here, Leaf is the best friend and Ash is the brother...pokemon do exist but they don't have any because even though it's not mentioned, they can't have pokemon till they graduate from university :) **

**Mainly Pearlshipping, Contestshipping is mentioned and Oldrivalshipping is implied (in Gary's case XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own pokemon or the song 'my best friend's brother' if i did i would be extremely rich and famous and clearly, I'm not :) however, i DO own the plot of this one shot, it was my idea and came to me when i heard the song :D**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**My Best Friends Brother**

"Why are you calling her?" A light haired brunette questioned the girl infront of her "Leaf's not even at home right now, she's at karate remember?"

"She could have gotten home early May" a bluenette replied in an obvious voice as she held a mobile phone in her hands. She scrolled through her contacts and selected the home number of her other best friend "Besides, I need help with the homework"

"Dawn…It's four o' clock" May raised an eyebrow "Leaf's class finishes at five…I don't think she'll be home anytime soon" she laid back on Dawn's bed in her room before picking up a small Eevee plushie and holding it carefully in her arms "Why would you call her home anyway? Why not her mobile?"

"Shh!" Dawn hushed her as she put the phone to her ear "It's ringing"

May Maple looked at her bluenette best friend – Dawn Berlitz – in curiosity, the eager look on her face was strange considering their other best friend, Leaf Ketchum, wasn't even home. The only person home was probably her older brother. Her jaw dropped slightly in realisation and a sly smirk graced her lips – _Ash..._

"Put it on speaker!" the brunette exclaimed and grabbed the phone

"Give it back!" Dawn gasped as she lunged for her mobile

May ignored her and pressed the speaker button just as a deep, male voice was heard on the other line.

_**I call you up  
When I know he's  
at home**_

_**I jump out of  
my skin when he  
picks up the phone**_

"_Hello?"_

"May! Give me my phone!"

"_Uh...Hello?" _

"Oh my god" the bluenette's eyes widened and she snatched the phone "Hey Ash!" she attempted to sound casual "Is Leaf there?"

"_Hey Dawn" _she could tell that there was a smile on his face "_Sorry, she's still at karate and won't be back for another hour at least"_ there was then a short silence before his voice returned _"Can I take a message?"_

"Oh no that's alright; it's not urgent or anything"

"_Okay then"_ she could tell he was about to hang up

"Say something!" May whispered hastily

"So...how's university going for you?" the bluenette spoke quickly "It's your first year, are you enjoying it?" Ash had just turned eighteen and she was going to turn seventeen in a few months so even though he was already in university, there wasn't a big age gap between them – it was perfect.

"_Its fine, I'm enjoying it a lot" _

"Is it hard? I mean, I'm going to be joining you there next year" she mentally slapped herself "I-I mean _Leaf, May_ and I will be joining you next year" she corrected herself and heard Ash chuckle on the other end

"_I know what you meant"_

"Oh...that's good"

"_It is kinda hard though, but the amount of freedom you get makes it so much better"_

"Sounds like fun"

They continued to talk like this and before they knew it, it had been an hour. May was listening intently to the conversation – the smirk on her face never leaving – finding it too interesting to get bored or upset at the fact Dawn had probably forgotten she was there.

'_Hey Ash, who are you talking to?'_ Leaf's voice was heard in the background and Dawn cursed the horrible timing, she was just about to ask what he was doing on the weekend.

'_No one'_ she heard him reply before coming back to the phone _"I better go" _Both of them had completely forgotten that Dawn wanted to talk to Leaf.

"Yeah" the bluenette tried her best to _not_ sound upset "Maybe we'll see each other soon...I mean, May and I tend to come over to your house a lot so...yeah"

"_Alright then, maybe see you soon...Bye"_

"Bye!" and with that the line went dead.

"Oh...my...god!" May squealed as she jumped on Dawn, engulfing her in a tight hug "You love _Ash_!"

"I do _not!_" the bluenette blushed deeply "We're just friends"

"As if" May waved the girl's response away "If you were just friends you wouldn't call him with the excuse of calling _Leaf_"

"Even if I _do_ like him" she sighed "He's Leaf's _brother_"

"So?" the brunette raised an eyebrow "I'm sure Leaf would _love_ the idea of having you as a sister-in-law" she winked and Dawn blushed

"May!"

"Oh shush you" she rolled her eyes "You want to marry him and you _know it_"

"I do _not_!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not!"_

"You _so_ _do_"

"I _so don't_!"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"May" both girls stopped arguing as the door creaked open to reveal Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz "Your mother called, she said you wouldn't pick up your phone"

"Oops" the brunette sweat-dropped "What did she want?"

"She said that you need to come home now and clean your room or you'll be in a lot of trouble"

"Ughh" May rolled her eyes "Why does she care so much...it's _my_ room" she stood up reluctantly and walked towards the door but then abruptly turned around and smirked at her bluenette best friend "Dawn Ketchum...has a nice ring to it huh?" she winked but then sped out the door – narrowly missing a pillow that had been thrown "Bye Dawn!" her voice was heard before the front door opened and closed.

"Ketchum?" Johanna raised an eyebrow at her daughter "She wouldn't be talking about Leaf's brother, _Ash_ would she?"

"No!" Dawn replied a little too quickly "We were just joking around, that's all"

"Hmm..." Johanna looked at her daughter – unconvinced – but then decided to let it drop "Go change out of your school uniform, dinner will be ready in about an hour"

"Alright mum" the younger bluenette smiled sweetly and hugged her mother "I love you!" she then skipped inside the ensuite of her room to take a shower.

"That girl..." Johanna shook her head with a knowing smile before walking out of her daughter's room and back down towards the kitchen.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she laid down under the covers of her blanket "Why do I have to like you so much?" she grabbed her Eevee plushie and snuggled against it, laying her head on its neck "Of all the boys in the world...why did it have to be _you_?"

She thought back to all the times when she had gone to his house for a sleepover with Leaf. Every single time she was there, she somehow managed to see him without a shirt in his boxers either walking out of his room or leaving the door to his room open while pretending to rock out on air guitar.

She giggled at the memories; he looked so cute and had an _amazing_ body. He never came infront of the other girls like that though, why only her? She was always so confused, should she smile at him and say hello or just ignore it and walk away?

Dawn sighed again and hugged her plushie closer "I guess we'll just have to see how it turns out" she then closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_**Why can I tell  
If he's looking  
at me**_

_**Should I give  
him a smile  
Should I get up  
and leave?**_

* * *

It was now Saturday morning and Dawn was on her way to Leaf's house. They were supposed to go shopping together since May bailed and decided to go out with her boyfriend Drew Hayden. Drew was one of Ash's best friends and after three years of nonstop arguing, teasing, irritating and rose giving – he finally admitted his feelings to May and they started dating. It had been a whole year and they were still going strong. The bluenette smiled as she reached her destination; maybe she and Ash could be like that someday.

She rang the doorbell and after waiting for not even a minute, it opened to reveal Ash wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants.

"Oh!" his eyes widened as he realised who was at the door "Shit! Sorry, I thought you were dad" he explained while moving to the side so she could enter "He's supposed to be coming home today" Ash and Leaf's father travelled a lot because of his job and as a result, he only came home once in a while.

"Th-that's alright" the bluenette stuttered "Leaf and I are supposed to go shopping today" she laughed nervously "Is she ready yet?"

"Probably not" he snorted "She just woke up about an hour ago"

"Oh...she's going to be a while" she rolled her eyes playfully before smiling at the boy infront of her.

He was _so_ cute with his spiky jet black hair that was covered with his favourite black and red cap that had a blue pokeball symbol. His chocolate brown eyes could make anyone melt the second they looked into them. The zigzag marks on his cheeks were what gave him the childish like appeal and his eight-pack – that was right in her face as she sat on the couch next to him – was one of the many reasons girls swooned over him. He was perfect in _every_ way possible – even his personality was perfect and that was why she was so head-over-heels for him.

The only thing that made Ash and Leaf look alike was their eyes – both a soft chocolate brown that could make anyone melt. Otherwise, they looked completely different. Leaf had chocolate brown hair to match her eyes and her cheeks were bare – her skin was also very pale while Ash's skin was lightly tanned.

_**I know it's strange  
I don't know what  
I'm thinkin'**_

_**But is it wrong  
If I see him  
This weekend? **_

"So..." Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts as Ash tried to make light conversation "You look really nice" a light blush was visible on the bridge of his nose but the bluenette didn't notice because her cheeks were burning up as well.

"Uhh...thanks" was all she could muster as she examined her outfit. She was dressed in a simple white tank top with a white, high-waisted skirt that had light blue floral designs and swirls on it. She had placed a large, brown belt around mid-stomach where her skirt started and made it look like a dress. Pale blue flats adorned her feet and her hair had been left down, without the usual clips she used to wear. Dawn sighed inwardly – relieved she had picked out something that Ash approved of.

"Any reason you're going shopping?"

"Winter is coming up" she explained "And we need a new wardrobe"

"No wonder you and Leaf are best friends" he rolled his eyes playfully "You think the exact same – _you_ should be her sister instead of me being her brother"

"So, does that mean you think of me as your sister too?" sadness was evident in her voice – she definitely didn't want Ash to think of her as his _sister_

"Well..." he hesitated "Not really, I mean you may act the same but you're also very different" he then smirked "Besides...she's not pretty like you"

"You think I'm pretty?" a smile graced her lips and Ash began to blush slightly

"Uh...y-yeah..."

_**I really hope  
I can get him  
alone**_

_**I just don't  
don't want her  
to know...**_

"Ash!" Dawn and Ash both turned to see Leaf standing infront of them with her arms crossed "Stop trying to seduce my best friend!"

"I was _not_ trying to seduce her!" he turned an even brighter red "I was just making friendly conversation"

"While you're half naked?" she raised an eyebrow at him before walking forward and taking Dawn's hand "Come on, we're getting late" the bluenette nodded and stood up, following Leaf towards the door. Just before walking out, she paused and turned towards Ash

"Bye!" she waved politely and smiled before heading out the door and following Leaf towards the bus stop.

"Bye" Ash smiled before standing up and heading back towards his room to get dressed

* * *

"Sorry about my brother" Leaf rolled her eyes as the two girls explored the shopping centre "He's such a douche bag...I can't believe he came infront of you in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants! What a pervert, I _swear_ Gary is rubbing off on him"

Dawn giggled "Its fine...it's not like it's the first time" they entered a store called _'Portmans'_ and searched through the racks for suitable winter clothes "Besides, he didn't try anything – we just talked"

"If you say so~" she sounded unconvinced as she picked out a purple, three-quarter sleeved cardigan that was cropped so it only went down to mid-stomach "Ooh, this is _cute_!"

"Try it on with these" Dawn handed her a white, half-sleeve shirt and a purple, pleated skirt "This will make an incredible outfit!"

"Skirts in winter?" Leaf looked at the bluenette in confusion before imagining the outfit in her head "I don't care! I have to try this on!" she skipped towards the fitting room and Dawn followed behind, an outfit in her arms as well.

"You could wear that with jeans as well" Dawn spoke from her stall next to Leaf "It would still look amazing"

"You're right" came the brunette's response "This cardigan will look perfect with pretty much anything" there was a short silence before she spoke again "So, what was Ash talking to you about?"

"Not much" she tried to sound casual "He just told me that he thought I was your dad and that's why he didn't bother putting on a shirt"

"Why would he think that?" the bluenette could tell that leaf had an eyebrow raised "Daddy won't be back until next week"

"Really?" her voice was filled with surprise and she began to blush a light pink at the thought that maybe Ash had done it on purpose. She then shook her head, waving it away "He probably got the dates mixed up then"

"Yeah" she heard the brunette snort "Or he's just turning into a stupid pervert like Gary"

"Why do you hate Gary so much?" Dawn giggled while trying on a t-shirt "He's actually not that bad"

"You're just saying that because he's your best guy-friend"

"Yeah but look at Drew and May" the bluenette reasoned "Drew used to tease her and annoy her and perv on her like Gary does with you, and now they're dating and practically inseparable"

"Just because May got lucky, doesn't mean I will too"

"At least give him a chance" Dawn remained persistent "You may not believe it but he _really_ likes you"

"He doesn't like me, he likes m-"

"No Leaf" she interrupted "He doesn't only like you for your body" she finished putting on a pair of skinny jeans and walked out of the stall, just as Leaf exited as well "So, what do you think?" she gestured to her new outfit "Should I buy it?"

She was now dressed in a pale green, full sleeved shirt that had silver embroidery along the sharp v-neck and the bottom hemline – it was made of thin cotton but was still relatively warm and underneath she had dark wash denim skinny jeans.

"That looks _perfect_!" Leaf squealed as she clapped in approval "Wear some boots with it and it'll look even better!"

"That's what I was thinking" Dawn smiled before examining Leaf's outfit "And you should definitely get that" the brunette looked at herself in the mirror. The purple, pleated skirt and cardigan looked good with the white top.

"I agree" she nodded in approval "Let's go get changed and buy these so we can go look at other stuff"

"Alright" she smiled and nodded before heading back inside and changing back into her original clothes "So, has Ash mentioned anything about uni?" she questioned, even though she had already talked to Ash about the exact same thing "I mean, is he liking it?"

"Yeah" she heard Leaf's voice "He told me it was a lot of fun and that when I come next year I'm going to love it...but I'm not allowed to be seen with him" she sounded irritated at the last part "Yeah...'cause I really wanna be seen with _that_" she spoke as if her brother were some kind of disease.

"Why wouldn't he want to be seen with you?" the bluenette suppressed a laugh as she tightened her belt

"'Cause he's a jerk...I don't know why girls go so crazy for him, he's so ignorant"

"Only to you" Dawn giggled as she exited the fitting room with her clothes in hand "He's really nice to me"

"Yeah, because you're Gary's best girl friend and he's Gary's best guy friend and he knows if he's rude to you, Gary will kill him"

"That's the only reason?" she tried her best to not sound disappointed "Because I'm like Gary's little sister?"

"Pretty much" Leaf shrugged as she also walked out with her clothes in hand "Just don't worry about him" she headed to the counter and Dawn followed, trying her best not to look upset.

* * *

It was now four o' clock in the afternoon and the girls were just about ready to leave. Their arms were full of shopping bags and wallets completely empty of money.

"Are we _seriously_ going to take the bus home with all these bags Leaf?" Dawn looked at her best friend with an incredulous expression

"Ofcourse not!" Leaf raised an eyebrow at the girl "I called my mum, she should be here any minute"

"Isn't that Ash's car?" she pointed to the black sports car that pulled into the parking lot

"Oh...She probably told him to come pick us up" she shrugged before walking over to boot of the car and placing her shopping bags inside before taking Dawn's bags and doing the same. They both then walked back and sat inside – Leaf in the passenger seat and Dawn behind her. Ash looked at both girls with an expectant expression.

"Don't I even get a thank you?"

"Thanks Ash!" Dawn smiled sweetly from the back of the car as she put on her seat belt. The raven-haired boy smiled back at the bluenette before turning to face his sister as he pulled out of the parking lot and exited the shopping centre.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she raised an eyebrow

"Where's my 'thank you'?" his voice sounded irritated "If it wasn't for me you'd be taking the bus home"

"You're my older brother" she explained "You have your red provisional license and I'm still on my learners...you're kind of _obligated_ to drive me around"

"I have a life too you know" Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance "I can't keep driving you around everywhere"

"Well I asked _mum_ to pick us up...not _you_"

"Then why don't you just get out of the car and wait for mum?" he glared at the brunette and stopped on the side of the road, unlocking the car and gesturing for her to leave

"Well obviously she's busy if she couldn't come before" Leaf gave her brother an obvious expression before smirking and unbuckling her seat belt "But that's okay, I'll just call Red and ask _him_ to come and pick me up – I'm sure he wouldn't mind at _all_" she started to open the car door but it locked just before she able to.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stay away from him_?" Ash growled at his younger sister "Why do you even have his number! He's bad news Leaf and you know that" he narrowed his eyes "Don't you _dare_ even _consider_ calling him, _understand?_"

Before Leaf could argue, a soft giggling was heard from the back seat of the car. Both Ketchums had completely forgotten about the bluenette that was sitting behind them and listening to their argument.

"Aww" she continued to giggle while looking at Ash "I wish _I_ had a brother to be protective of me" he turned a light pink and Leaf sweat-dropped

"It's not a good thing Dawn..._trust me_" she glared "It's one of the most _irritating_ things in the world!" she glared at her brother as he drove back onto the road "Overprotective brothers _suck_"

"Hey! I am _not_ _over_protective!" Ash retorted while keeping his eyes on the road "I'm just looking out for you – Red is one of those '_love 'em and leave 'em_' types...not of even that" he snorted "It's more like _make_ love and _then_ leave 'em"

"Yeah, well so is Gary" the brunette argued "And he's your best friend" she then turned to the bluenette "And Dawn's too – I don't understand why you guys like him so much, he's such a perverted jerk"

"You just don't know him like we do" Dawn shrugged as she explained "If you bothered to get to know him, you'd realise what an awesome guy he really is"

"Whatever" Leaf rolled her eyes "He's still a player"

"Actually..." Dawn began "You better not tell him I told you this but, Gary is still a virgin"

"WHAT?" Ash burst out into a fit of laughter "He told me he's been doing girls since he was thirteen!" the raven-haired boy kept his concentration on the road but still couldn't help the laughter that forced its way out of his lips "Oh he is going _down_ the next time he tries to blackmail me!"

"No way!" Dawn glared at the boy "You can't let him know that you _know_!" after seeing his expression through the mirror, she elaborated "_No one_ knows but me...and Gary is never to find out that I told you guys – understand?"

"Whatever" Ash rolled his eyes before chuckling "I can't believe he told me he did every girl on the cheerleading squad and half the other girls in our grade when we were still at school"

"You should've picked that up as a lie from the start you nimrod!" Leaf slapped her brother upside the head "Dawn and I are _on_ the cheerleading squad, _remember_?"

"_And_...I'm _captain_" the bluenette stated as if it were obvious "The girls – excluding Leaf – always swoon and imagine how much they _want_ to do him and what it would be like" she grimaced at the memories "But none of them ever have"

"Yeah" Leaf nodded before smirking at her brother "They also talk about how much they want to do _you_" the boy turned a bright red at this

"Gross" he made a disgusted expression and his sister continued to smirk

"Ooh, does this mean that my dearest brother is _also_ a virgin"

"Sh-shut up Leaf!" he stuttered and blushed an even deeper cherry red "Why are we even talking about this?" he attempted to change the subject "So, am I dropping Dawn home or what?"

Leaf was halfway through nodding when an idea came to her "Hey Dawn! Why don't you come for a sleepover? We could invite May as well – it'll be fun!"

"Sure, why not" the bluenette smiled "My mum is out of town to judge a contest as a special guest and won't be back till tomorrow evening"

"That's perfect!" Leaf clapped her hands together "When we get to your house, you can pick up your stuff, then we'll pick up May and come back to my place"

"You mean _our_ place" Ash corrected as he pulled up outside Dawn's home

"Same thing" the brunette waved him away as Dawn exited the car and headed towards her home, unlocking the door before entering and then closing it behind her.

"I am so glad she's your best friend" Ash stated before noticing the strange look his sister gave him "I-I mean...she keeps you in place, you're such a little psycho and she keeps you grounded" he explained as Leaf whacked his arm

"Shut up you jerk!"

Dawn sighed deeply as she entered her room. Ash's smiles had made her knees go weak – good thing she was sitting down. The way he would look at her and treat her, she really felt like her was the perfect guy for her and she definitely noticed when Ash said he didn't want to drive _Leaf_ around all day and told _Leaf_ to get out of the car – not once did he mention_ her_ name. _Maybe he does like me? Maybe Leaf was wrong when she said he was only nice because of Gary_...

_**Yeah~  
My best friend's  
brother is the  
one for me**_

_**Yeah~  
a punk rock  
drummer and he's  
six foot three**_

_**I don't want to  
But I want to  
'cause i just can't get  
him outta my mind  
And**_

_**Yeah~  
My best friend's  
brother is the  
one for me**_

She picked up her shoulder bag and placed her pyjamas, fuzzy Piplup slippers, change of clothes for the next day, her hair brush and toothbrush. She picked up her sleeping bag and Eevee plushie in her arms and headed back out of the house, double checking that it was locked before returning to the car.

"You ready?" Leaf questioned and Dawn nodded

"Yep, let's go" she set down her things in the back seat and buckled up her belt again "Are we gonna pick up May on the way or just get her to come on her own?"

"We should just pick her up now, she's probably done with her date with Drew" the brunette responded while taking out her phone "I'll text her and tell her to get her stuff ready"

"So now I have to go all the way to _May's_ house?" Ash glared at his sister "She lives completely out of the way!"

"So?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "It's not like you have anything better to do anyway"

"I swear; this is the last time I drive you around and go all the way to May's house" he grumbled before shifting the gear to 'drive' and pulling away from Dawn's home. Once again the bluenette noticed that he'd said he'd never go to _May's_ house again – so he was happy to come to hers?

_**B.F.B  
B.F.B  
My best friends brother  
My best friends brother**_

"I doubt you'll stay true to it" she smirked "Mum will just make you" she winked "Plus you have to help me learn to drive"

"You little demon!" The raven-haired boy shouted while keeping his eyes on the road "You're so horrible, you know that?"

"I love you too big brother" the brunette laughed before turning to face Dawn "I'm sorry that my brother is such fag, but I'm sure you're used to it now"

"He's not a fag" the bluenette giggled "You guys are hilarious!"

"See" Ash growled "Why can't you be more like Dawn? I don't know _how_ she tolerates you"

"Oh shut up Ash!" Leaf rolled her eyes "You _always_ compare me to Dawn, why not someone else once in a while? Or find something good about _me_"

"Because Dawn is disciplined and caring and _tame_...you're a psychotic little freak"

"Dawn is _not_ disciplined or _tame_!" Leaf let out an incredulous laugh "She's even crazier than _me_" she turned around to face the bluenette "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah" she giggled "It's true Ash, I'm quite the crazy person once you get to know me"

"Then I guess I should get to know you better" there was a smile in his voice "I love crazy people"

"Then why do you hate _me_!" Leaf's jaw dropped

"I don't hate you" Ash chuckled "You're just annoying"

"Whatever" she grumbled before feeling the car slow down "Are we there?"

"No." Ash rolled his eyes in sarcasm "I'm just slowing down the car outside May's house because I want to"

"No need to be rude" the brunette then unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car "I'll go get her"

"That was pretty quick" Dawn spoke as she moved some of her things off the seats to make space for May

"There was no traffic so it took less time" Ash shrugged before turning to face her "So, you're _seriously _not disciplined or tame?" she could see the smirk playing at his lips and she smirked back

"I don't know" she gave him an innocent shrug and leaned forward slightly "That's something you'll have to determine yourself"

"For that to happen I'll need to see you somewhere away from my sister" he continued to lean closer "I mean, every time I see you, you're always with her"

"That would be because you only show up when I'm with her"

"Alright, well then I guess it's time for me to meet you somewhere _away_ from her"

"I guess it is" Dawn winked before noticing May and Leaf come out of the house. She gestured to the window and then leaned back into her seat as Ash copied the motion.

_**I kinda think  
that I might be  
his type**_

'_**Cause when you're  
not around, he's  
not acting to shy**_

Dawn scooted over so that she was sitting behind Ash and May got in and sat behind Leaf. She placed her bags on the floor and sat her Skitty plushie on her lap before smiling at Ash

"Thanks for the ride"

"No problem...I _am_ a personal taxi for my sister after all" he responded sarcastically and Leaf slapped him arm as he pulled out of the driveway and back onto the road so he could finally head home.

"So" May began after a short silence "What were you and Ash talking about while Leaf went to get me?" she smirked at the bluenette that was sitting next to her

"Nothing" Dawn shrugged nonchalantly

"I'm sure you talked about _something_ though" the lighter brunette remained persistent "You wouldn't have just sat here in silence"

"We were just talking about how she still has the Eevee plushie I gave her for her eighth birthday" Ash lied easily while keeping his eyes on the road "I noticed it was still in perfect condition"

May gave Dawn a suggestive look "How come you've kept it in perfect condition? I mean, look at my Skitty" she pointed to the worn out, stuffed, pink kitten pokémon in her lap. Its original baby pink colour had faded to a dirty pink and all three of the pin like shapes on its tail had fallen off. The cream coloured sections of its body were now a dirty almost grey colour and the fabric was slightly worn out.

"I don't know" she shrugged "I just keep it in my room and sleep with it at night" she then eyes the plush skitty "I don't know what you've done to your Skitty, but you clearly don't look after it"

"Shut up Dawn" May grumbled while hugging her skitty close "I look after my Skitty just fine"

"You've had it for only _two_ years and it's _already_ a total disaster" the bluenette giggled

"Whatever, Drew gave it to me as a gift and I will treasure it forever, no matter what condition it's in" she smiled proudly before eyeing the Eevee "Ash won that for you at a carnival right?"

"Yeah" Dawn nodded before giving him a playful glare "He forgot to give me a present for my eighth birthday so he won this for me at the carnival we all went to as compensation" She then hugged the stuffed evolution pokémon closely "I can't get to sleep without it anymore"

"Aww" Leaf cooed as she turned around "That's so adorable! Who knew a gift from someone stupider than a Magicarp could hold so much value"

"Do you _want_ me to kick you out of this car?" Ash growled "Because I am _this close_ to doing it!" he took on hand off the steering wheel and brought his thumb and index finger together to emphasise his statement.

"I don't really care if you do" the darker brunette smirked "I'll just call Red" Ash put his hand back on the steering wheel and glared at the road infront of him

"If you call that walking impregnator, I _swear_ I will kill you!"

"Then don't kick me out of the car" Leaf shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in her seat "it's as simple as that"

"You guys remind me of my brother and I" May laughed before rolling her eyes "Only difference is that he always beats me with his nerd talk – I don't even _understand_ half he things he says to me"

"I wish I had a brother" Dawn sighed "Or even a sister...I hate being an only child"

"As if!" May looked at the bluenette in disbelief "You get like _all_ the attention to yourself"

"You never have to share anything" Ash continued

"And there's no one to sneak into your room and _steal your diary_!" Leaf emphasised the last three words while glaring daggers at her elder brother – who simply chuckled.

"Yeah but it gets really lonely sometimes" the bluenette explained "You guys wouldn't understand, you all either have a brother or sister" she then smiled at them "Seriously, you guys should be grateful you have each other"

"Not happening anytime soon" Leaf turned back to her seat and rested her head "I'm so exhausted"

"You are _so_ lucky we're home now" Ash rolled his eyes "Because this time I was seriously gonna kick you out" he drove into the driveway of his home and parked the car.

"I just would've called Red" she smirked while unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door.

"Yeah and then when he raped you, you'd come crying home to me" the raven-haired boy also unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car before opening Dawn's door for her "You want help with your stuff?"

"Oh...uh, that's okay-"

"She would _love_ some help" May intervened as she opened her door and exited, placing her bag on her shoulder and holding her Skitty and sleeping bag in her arms "Wouldn't you Dawn?"

The bluenette glared daggers at the girl opposite her before smiling at Ash "Sure...why not?"

"Alright, I'll take your shopping bags for you since you've already got the other stuff under control" he gestured to the bag on her shoulder and Eevee and sleeping bag in her arms

"Are you sure?" Dawn gave him a sheepish expression "There's quite a lot"

"It's cool"

"Okay" They both walked up to the boot of the car and opened it before Ash picked up whatever bag Dawn pointed to. "Thank you" she smiled sweetly as the raven-haired and walked towards the door with her many bags in hand.

"No need to worry" he winked as he imitated her signature line

_**Sometimes I feel  
like he might  
make a move**_

_**Is this all in  
my head?  
I don't know  
what to do**_

"Hey!" Leaf smiled at her brother "Can you get my bags for me too?"

"Get them yourself you lazy little shit" he snorted before slowly reaching into his pocket and picking out the keys – being careful not to drop the bags – and then opened the door to the Ketchum household.

"Augh!" Leaf's jaw dropped at the insult and she glared at her brother before stomping over towards the car and picking up her bags. She slammed the boot shut roughly on purpose and then stalked back inside, slamming the door and catching up to the others "You are _so_ mean!"

"No" he replied nonchalantly "You're just lazy and like to treat me as your personal pack mule"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes before turning to her two best friends "Come on, let's get our stuff up to my room" they nodded and followed her up the stairs, but Dawn spared Ash a glance before she disappeared from his sight – noticing the knee-weakening smile he gave her. He'd been doing that _a lot_ lately.

_**I know it's strange  
I don't know  
what he's thinking**_

_**But is it wrong  
if I see him  
this weekend?**_

_**I really hope  
I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't  
Don't want her  
to know...**_

* * *

"Okay let's play truth or dare!" Leaf suggested while she switched off the movie they had been watching. Excitement filled her voice as she sat cross-legged on her bed and the two other girls copied her actions. They had already changed into their PJs incase they fell asleep during the movie they had just finished. Leaf was in a pale pink night dress that hugged her figure perfectly through the slightly darker pink, silk ribbon that wrapped around her waist. The quarter-length sleeves were also of the same darker pink and the lighter pink dress was covered with tiny spots and the hem of the dress was also ruffled with the pink silk.

"At one in the morning?" May raised an eyebrow "Why would you want to play now?" May's pyjama's consisted of a light brown t-shirt that had the image of an Eevee printed on it. Underneath she wore the same coloured cotton pyjama pants that had tiny versions of the same Eevee printed all over it.

"'Cause it'll be fun!" the fellow brunette replied before turning to the sole bluenette "Don't you think?"

"Sure" Dawn shrugged "Why not, none of us are feeling very sleepy anyway so it'll give us something to do" Dawn was wearing a pale blue – almost white – singlet top that stuck of her figure well and had the image of a pachirisu with its paw mere centimetres from its mouth, in the short space between the pachirisu's paw and mouth was a red heart and on the bottom left corner of the singlet top were the words _'Sweet kiss'_ - obviously referring to the pokémon's attack – written in silver cursive. Underneath she wore cotton short-shorts that were slightly darker blue and were plain – save for the same '_sweet kiss'_ written on the top left hand corner of the shorts.

"On _one_ condition" May looked at the two girls before smiling mischievously "_I_ get to go _first_"

"Alright fine" Leaf rolled her eyes "You can go first"

"Yay!" she then turned towards her victim "Dawn, truth or dare"

"How did I _know_ you were going to pick me" the bluenette sighed in annoyance "I'll take a dare"

"_Perfect_" she gave her blue haired friend a devious grin "I was hoping you'd pick dare"

"I feel scared now" Dawn's eyes were now filled with fear of what she might be forced to do

"I dare you to go into Ash's room and steal his underwear, and then you have to bring it back here and show us"

"Eww" Leaf made a disgusted expression "Have mercy on the poor girl; don't make her steal that _thing's_ _underwear_ of all things – I don't even think he _washes_ them"

"Can't" May smirked "You can't take back a dare" Dawn's face had paled her eyes were wide

"You can't be _serious_"

"I'm _very_ serious"

"I hate you so much May" the bluenette narrowed her eyes before standing up and heading towards the door "Just wait until it's your turn May-May, you are _so_ dead!" the lighter brunette had obviously done this on purpose because she _knew_ Dawn liked Ash. She opened the door and looked down the hallway to see light peaking through the cracks of Ash's door "His light's on" she explained as she walked back into the room "I can't steal anything while he's awake"

"Fine...then go when he turns it off" May continued to smirk

_**Yeah~  
My best friends  
brother is the one  
for me**_

_**Yeah~  
A punk rock  
drummer and he's  
six foot three**_

_**I don't want to  
But I want to  
'cause I just can't get him  
outta my mind  
And**_

_**Yeah~  
My best friends  
brother is the one  
for me**_

"Whatever" she grumbled as she sat back down on the bed "Well I obviously can't pick May since she just dared me, so Leaf, truth or dare"

"Dare me" The darker brunette stated proudly "I'm not afraid of your dares"

"Really?" Dawn gave the girl devilish grin "Then I dare you to go on a date with Gary...and _kiss_ him"

"WHAT!" Leaf's chocolate brown eyes were wide in horror "I AM _NOT_ GOING ON A _DATE_ WITH THAT _PERVERT"_ she then lowered her voice for fear of waking her mother "Let alone _kiss_ him!"

"Sorry Leaf, can't take back a dare" the bluenette continued to smirk – Gary owed her so badly...in all honesty, she had created the dare for him. She knew that Gary liked Leaf _a lot_ and she was positive that it was different to all the other girls he had dated.

"_One_ hour" the darker brunette growled through gritted teeth "And I will kiss him on the _cheek_...that's _all_!"

"Okay"

"And I am_ not_ going to ask him out"

"That's fine" Dawn couldn't stop the smile that was fixed on her lips "I'll tell him he's got a blind date"

"Whatever" Leaf rolled her eyes before turning to May "Alright May, you're the only one left – truth or dare"

"I'd rather not risk it, so truth" the lighter brunette chose the easier option

"Okay then" Leaf smirked "Have you and Drew had 'bedroom time' before?"

"Bedroom time?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion but when she noticed Leaf's suggestive expression and the giggles that escaped Dawn's mouth, her eyes widened "Oh!" a deep blush rose to her cheeks

"You can't lie in a truth or dare truth" Leaf continued to smirk "Come on, admit it"

"Y-yeah...we did it once" she sighed in defeat as the blush remained permanently tinted on her face "We got back from a concert and I couldn't be bothered going all the way home so I crashed at his house and..." she trailed off, knowing it was obvious what happened next.

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed as she hugged the embarrassed girl "Aww, May-May's all grown up!"

"She's left us girls behind and is now a woman!" Leaf joined in the hug "And to think you're actually the youngest of us three"

"Only by a few months!" May argued but the others ignored her. Her face was now rivalling a cherry so she gently pushed the girls away "Okay, I think it's about time for Dawn's dare"

"Oh..." the bluenette droned "Yay..." she got off the bed and opened the door, cursing her bad luck when she saw the light to Ash's room was now switched off

"The light's off now" May smirked "Time to go do your dare"

"Screw you May Maple" Dawn glared daggers but the girl waved it away

"No thanks, I've already got Drew for that"

"Eww" the bluenette scrunched up her nose before slowly walking towards Ash's room. She _really_ didn't want to get caught, he'd probably think she was some stalker and then he would never like her.

She carefully turned the door knob and silently opened the room, praying that the light from the hallway wouldn't wake him. Once she entered, she closed the door behind her so that the darkness would remain. "Okay, just take his underwear and get out, it's not that hard Dawn" she whispered quietly to herself while tip-toeing towards the raven-haired boy's dresser.

It felt kind of strange being in Ash's room; she had never been in here before but always wanted to. Of all times to finally get in, it had to be through a dare and sneaking around in the dark.

_**B.F.B  
B.F.B  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother**_

Once she reached her destination, she carefully opened the drawers until she found the one that held his undergarments. The bluenette smiled in victory as she picked out a pair of yellow, Pikachu boxers "Gotcha!" she whispered in success and was about to get up and leave when the door to the ensuite bathroom opened and Ash walked out wearing nothing but a towel around his neck.

She froze on the spot and her eyes widened larger than should be humanly possible as the boxers fell from her hand. Ash's eyes were also wide with shock at the realisation that he was completely exposed to the frozen bluenette girl infront of him. She let out an ear piercing shriek as she finally regained control of her body

"HOLY SHIT!" he finally managed to utter after Dawn slapped her hands over her eyes

"COVER YOURSELF!" he obeyed and grabbed the towel from around his neck and wrapped it hastily around the lower half of his body just as the door burst open and Leaf and May ran inside. However, as soon as May saw the image of Ash wearing nothing but a towel she stopped and turned around

"Whoa, okay _no_!" she then abruptly ran back out of the room

"ASH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Leaf yelled as she took the bluenette's arm and pulled her back "STOP FLAUNTING YOURSELF INFRONT OF MY FRIENDS!"

"WELL _EXCUSE ME_ FOR THINKING I HAD SOME _PRIVACY_ IN MY _OWN ROOM!_" He shouted back with equal rage – however his cheeks were also deeply flushed

"Shut up before mum wakes up!" the younger Ketchum lowered voice while narrowing her eyes to her brother

"_You_ shut up!" he retorted but also lowered his voice while moving towards his bed and grabbing his pale green pyjama pants, carefully pulling them on before removing the towel "Why was she in my room! Especially when I was taking a shower!" Dawn's heart dropped when Ash referred to her as _'she'_

"Why the hell are you showering at one thirty in the morning?" Leaf growled in response

"Because I was _sweaty!_" he then walked towards his dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt before putting it on so that he was completely covered.

"Why?" she heard the boy mumble something and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I had a bad dream okay!" Leaf snorted and attempted to muffle her laughter before turning to her embarrassed friend

"You can move your hands now Dawn, it's all clear" the bluenette carefully removed her hands from her eyes and sighed in relief at the image of a fully clothed Ash – there was still a deep blush on her cheeks though.

"I-I'm sorry" she squeaked while keeping her head lowered to the ground. Before Ash could reply, she ran out of the room and back to Leaf's, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Way to go, dickhead" Leaf glared at her older brother before walking out and also returning to her room.

Ash stared in confusion at the section of the hallway visible from his room before walking forward and closing his door. He then walked back to his bed and flopped down, sighing deeply – this was not supposed to happen.

* * *

**Time skip – Monday after school (Cheerleading practice)**

"Dawn, relax" Leaf put a hand on her bluenette best friend's shoulder, the pom-pom in the brunette's hand tickling her shoulder. Practice had just finished for the day and all the girls on the squad had left except for Dawn and Leaf who were still on the field where they had practiced.

The high school cheerleading uniform consisted of a black, sleeveless, midriff top that ended just above their belly button. There was a white V-shaped strip across the middle that was outlined on the top and bottom by yellow and through the white strip was the word _'Luxray'_ written in a pale blue – referring to their school mascot name. Underneath they wore black mini skirt that ended just above mid-thigh, it was pleated and along the hem were three thin pale blue, yellow and white stripes. The pom-poms were a mix between pale blue and black, giving the impression of the colours of a Luxray and the school's colours.

"I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about it by now"

"I doubt it" she sighed "I definitely haven't"

"I don't think _you_ ever can – I mean, you've probably been scarred for life, but he's a douche bag anyway and has a crappy memory"

"You don't understand Leaf" Dawn turned round so that she was facing the girl "I don't think I can ever face him again without feeling awkward"

"Why does it matter anyway? It's not like you see him very often"

"It's still weird" Leaf was about to reply when a male voice was heard from behind them

"_Hello~_ hot cheerleaders"

"Excuse me!-" the brunette cut herself off as she turned around to face none other than Gary Oak. Gary was the man of every girl's dream with his spiky russet hair and onyx black eyes. He had pale skin and a perfectly muscled body; however, he also had a giant ego to match it – an ego that Leaf severely disliked.

"Oh...ofcourse" she rolled her eyes "I should've known it would be _you_" she spat before putting her hands on her hips and glaring "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at uni perving on other girls your age?"

"You're only a year and a bit younger than me, perfect age gap" he winked at the fellow brunette before looking at Dawn who had also turned around "Besides, Dawn called me here"

"_Why?_" she raised an eyebrow at the bluenette before narrowing them

"Don't worry" Dawn smiled "It's not about that" she was referring to the dare that she had given and the female brunette sighed in relief

"Then what is it?"

"She needed to talk to me" he shrugged

"About?~"

"None of your pretty little business" he winked before taking Dawn's hand and leading her towards his car "Come on"

"I'll see you later Leaf" she called over her shoulder before opening the passenger seat to the silver Ferrari and sitting down.

_Damn that boy was rich_...

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Gary burst into a fit of laughter and clutched his stomach from the cramps "S-seriously?" he managed to muster through his laughter

"It's not funny Gary!" Dawn shouted "It was so _embarrassing_!" they were both sitting back-to-back with their knees brought up to their chest and arms wrapped around them on the grass at a park. Whenever either of them needed to talk, they would come to this park and sit in the same spot in the same position on a grassy hill.

"I'm sorry" he finally managed to calm down and wiped a tear from his eye "But that was just freaking hilarious" he then smirked "He's tiny right?"

"What?" Dawn raised an eyebrow in confusion "Tiny?"

"You know...his junior – it's a _junior_ right?"

"Eww!" a blush dusted over her cheeks and she screwed up her face in realisation "You're so _dirty_ Gary!"

"But it's definitely a junior compared to me right?"

"I don't know!" she glared "Last time I saw yours was when you flashed everyone when I was nine and you were ten" the blush then deepened "But he's _definitely_ not a junior"

"Bet he is compared to me" he snorted "But _damn_ that was funny!"

"No it wasn't! He'll never like me now!" the bluenette whined as she threw her head back – hitting the back of Gary's head in the process

"Ow! Watch it will ya!"

"Punishment for laughing" and even though he couldn't see it, she knew he could tell that she was smirking. She then turned her expression back to one of worry "So he didn't tell you anything? Nothing at all"

"Nope" Gary shrugged "He probably knew I'd laugh at him so he didn't" Dawn felt him reach into his pocket and pull something out – most likely his mobile

"What are you doing?"

"Texting someone"

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he placed his mobile back into his pocket and then smiled "Relax, Ash will get over it and things will go back to normal"

"I highly doubt that" Dawn sighed

"Don't worry" he turned around and patted her head like she was a child "Soon he'll realise his undying love for you and he'll ask you out and then you'll date and then he'll propose to you and you'll live happily ever after"

"Wow, okay that's going a little too far" a blush dusted her cheeks before remembering something "Speaking of dates, I almost forgot, you have a blind date this Friday"

"I _WHAT?_" The spiky haired boy's eyes widened in surprise "With _who_?"

"Silly Gary" Dawn giggled as she also turned to face him "It wouldn't be a blind date if you knew who it was" she brought her index finger to her chin to imply she was thinking "Technically it's a _half_ blind date, since she knows she's going on a date with you, but you don't know who you're going on a date with"

"You better tell me who it is!" he stood up and glared "I'm not going on a date with some complete _random_! What if she kidnaps me and makes me her sex slave!"

"That'll be a different experience for you" the bluenette suppressed a laugh as she also stood up "After all, you _are_ still a virgin"

"Shut up!" the bridge of his nose turned bright red "People could hear you!" he then glared "Either way I'm _not_ going on this date!"

"Aww" Dawn pouted "But you'll break her heart!"

"I don't care!"

"I'll tell people you're still a virgin"

"No, no, no!" the brunette put his hands up in defence and shook them while looking around in fear "Okay, Okay I'll go!"

"Yay! She'll be so happy!" the bluenette clapped her hands

"But seriously...tell me who it is"

"But that would defeat the purpose of a half-blind date"

"Tell. Me"

"Nope"

"Tell me!"

"No way" Gary lunged forward in an attempt to catch her but Dawn leapt out of the way before running through the grassy area of the park

"Get back here Dawn!" He began to chase after her as they ran through the park, dodging people that got in their way "Just wait until I catch you! You're gonna regret it!"

"You'll have to actually catch me for that!" she yelled over her shoulder while laughing and running

"I can see your underwear!" he called out and smirked when he saw the girl slow down slightly "Your cheerleading skirt it too short"

"Really?" she stopped and turned around to look at her skirt, completely forgetting Gary until he grabbed her from behind "Eep!" she squealed as he held her tightly around her waist "Gary let go!" she laughed while squirming

"Not a chance" he smirked as he whispered into her ear "Not until you tell me who my date is"

"Not a chance" she imitated his words and was about to step on his foot when she heard someone clear their throat.

Gary and Dawn both looked up to see Ash standing infront of them, a confused expression on his face "Uh...am I interrupting something?" he gestured to the suggestive position the two were in and Gary instantly let go of her.

"No!" Dawn answered quickly "Not at all"

"Yeah, we were just mucking around" Gary continued

"Right..." the raven-haired boy didn't believe them and it was evident in his voice but he let it pass. She noticed him eye her cheerleading uniform and the way it hugged her figure and her skirt was extremely short "So, are you ready to go Dawn?"

"Huh?" she held an expression of confusion "Go where?"

"Gary texted me saying you were out of credit so you told him to tell me that you left some stuff at my house from your sleepover and needed me to come pick you up because he had to go somewhere"

"Oh..."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah she's ready" Gary answered for the bluenette before shoving her forward lightly "Go"

"R-right" Dawn nodded and walked forward till she was next to Ash "Let's go" she noticed Gary wink at her before he too walked in the direction of his car.

Once she reached the familiar black sports car she sat down in the passenger seat and kept her gaze at her knees. She felt Ash sit down next to her and start the car, within minutes they were on the road that led towards the Ketchum house.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as not even the radio was switched on and it was really starting to get to Dawn. After a few minutes she finally decided to break it

"I-I'm _really_ sorry for what happened" she looked up at him with an apologetic expression "May dared me to sneak into your room and steal your boxers – I know it's stupid but you can't back out of a dare" she gave him a sheepish expression

"Don't worry about it" he smiled warmly at her before turning his attention back to the road "I didn't think you would've snuck into my room out of your own choice anyway"

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah, its fine"

"Thank you!" he simply smiled while keeping his eyes on the road. The silence then returned but was no longer uncomfortable.

'_**Cause he's such  
a dream...**_

_**And you know  
what I mean...**_

_**If you weren't related~**_

Dawn's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her skirt pocket to see it was from Gary

_**From: Gary Oak  
Sent: 4:56PM 03/05/12**_

_You owe me big time ;)_

She rolled her eyes and smiled before texting back

_**To: Gary Oak  
Sent: 4:57PM 03/05/12**_

_What do you want? -.-_

After a few minutes, she received a reply just as Ash pulled into the driveway of his home

_**From: Gary Oak  
Sent: 4:59PM 03/05/12**_

_Get me a date with Leaf :p_

The bluenette suppressed a chuckle as she replied to the clueless boy; it was probably time to let him out of his misery.

_**To: Gary Oak  
Sent: 5:00PM 03/05/12**_

_It's already done...she's your blind date ;) No need to thank me, I know I'm awesome_

Within seconds she received a reply as she stepped out of the car and towards the house

_**From: Gary Oak  
Sent: 5:00PM 03/05/12**_

_I love you so much right now! :D I am going to stop texting so Ash can get his jiggy on ;)_

Dawn's jaw dropped at the last part of the message and she blushed furiously, that boy was the _biggest_ pervert! If she hadn't been best friends with him since they were three, she would've probably hunted him down and tried to kill him.

"Who are you texting?" The bluenette's head snapped up to see Ash looking at her with a raised eyebrow "I thought you were out of credit" they had now reached the living room and were standing infront of the sofas.

"Oh!" her eyes widened at her mistake "Um...I was just texting Gary, that's all" she laughed nervously

"Okay..." he then changed the subject "So what did you leave behind?"

"Uhh...I left my...um" she struggled to answer. Stupid Gary, he should've thought of something easier to lie about

"Dawn...what's going on?" the bluenette sighed deeply

"The truth is" she looked up at him in defeat "I didn't run out of credit or leave anything behind...Gary made all that up"

"Why?" the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow

"Because he wanted us to be alone so I could admit something"

"Well..." he looked at her in confusion "What do you have to admit?"

"That..." she hesitated "I like you Ash...I like you _a lot_" The boy's expression remained poker faced "But you're Leaf's brother so I can't like you and I don't want to...but I want to and I just can't get you out of my mind and-"

_**Yeah~  
My best friends  
brother is the one  
for me**_

_**Yeah~  
A punk rock drummer  
and he's six foot  
three**_

_**I don't want to  
But I want to  
And I just can't get  
him outta my  
mind and**_

_**Yeah~  
My best friends  
brother is the one  
for me**_

She was cut off by the feeling of Ash's lips pressed against her own. She felt herself melt into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. She had dreamt of this moment for the past three years – when she finally realised she was in love with him. Slowly he leaned both of them down till they were lying on the sofa with him hovering above her.

He pulled away and smiled at her "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" before she could respond, he brought his lips back to her and kissed her again, this time a little more passionately and his hands began to roam before they both heard a gasp.

"Oh...My...God!"

The two broke apart and looked up to see the shocked expression of Leaf as she stared at the image before her – her best friend and her brother making out on the sofa.

_**B.F.B, B.F.B  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother**_

_**B.F.B, B.F.B  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother**_

* * *

**And we meet again! 8D so, what did you think? did you like how I ended it with a bit of a cliffy? XD I was kind of thinking of maybe making a one-shot of Gary and Leaf's date but I'll only do it if people like this story :D I hope you guys enjoyed the sibling fights between ash and leaf XD i enjoyed writing them :p having an evil older sister makes it a lot of fun to write these kinds of arguments :)**

**So yeah, very first one-shot, if you liked it then please review, if not then whatever...constructive criticism gladly accepted but no flames -.- get it? got it? good :)**

**Angelcutepie, i am sure you noticed the 'bedroom time' XD your special statement made long ago XD i put it in just for you :) anywaiiz**

**thanks for reading and pleaseeee! review :D **

**ShadowkittyxX**


End file.
